Twisting forces of considerable magnitude may be created during use of an exercise rowing machine which tend to wrack the frame structure. These forces are created in large part by unequal pressures applied from side to side to the foot pedals and to the rowing arms. The frame arrangement shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,627 has been very satisfactory and competitive in the marketplace, but further progress is always in order.